


And then there were two.

by Sing_Melokia



Series: The Snow of the Free Marches [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 12:43:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16326467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sing_Melokia/pseuds/Sing_Melokia
Summary: A tradgey occours. The Inquisition's Inner Circle was confused but the Inquisitor explained it soon enough.This is my first time writing fan fiction. I do hope you enjoy it. Any tips are always appericated.I do not own Dragon Age Inquisition or its characters.





	1. Sleep

The Inquisitor's ability to sleep was legendary amongst the Inquisition. There had been many a time where a full scale search was mounted as they looked for her. But her sleeping places varied and made it hard to find her. Be it alcoves in the Main Hall, the rafters in the tavern or under the merchant stalls. Melokia had this cat like talent to be comfortable anywhere.

It amused Cullen to no end. His favourite time was when Melokia, Varric, Dorian and Iron Bull had arrived back from the Western Approach. The call had gone up from the gates of the party's immediate return. It had been a month and Cullen had missed her terribly. Letters just weren't enough. The Commander stood with the rest of the guards on duty as the gates were raised to admit entrance to the Inquisitor's group. Varric had ridden through first on his dapple grey pony. Dorian rode in afterwards, leading Melokia's mountain Hart by the reins. Confused, Cullen looked past them to find Melokia asleep on The Iron Bull's horns. One of her arms dangled in front of Bull's face. Bull was repeatedly moving it, just so he could see. The entire squadron, Cullen included, laughed uproariously at the sight. Bull silenced them with a glare. The Inquisitor had achieved so much and was exhausted from her efforts. She deserved to sleep. And there was no chance he was going to let them wake her. Iron Bull stalked past the sniggering group to the stables. Dorian and Varric had already stabled up theirs and Melokia's mounts. Bull gently deposited Melokia in the clean hay of her Hart's stall. Melokia stretched out and continued to sleep soundly. 

The memory brought a smile to Cullen's face. Seeing her so relaxed always made him happy. Humming quietly to himself, Cullen busied himself with his work. Writing reports and answering letters. So absorbed in his own world, Cullen was startled when he heard Dorian clear his throat from the doorway.

"Game of chess, Commander? I'm in the mood to crush someone and you're always my favourite willing victim." Dorian asked cheerfully.

Cullen nodded, "Sure. If you think you're going to beat me, you're mistaken. Bring it on mage."

*****

Dorian and Cullen sat quietly in the garden, staring intently at the chess board. They had both won a game each and they were both determined to win the tie breaker. Dorian moved a rook confidently and waited for Cullen to make his move. Before he could move his queen into checkmate, one of Leliana's runners approached them.

"I'm sorry to interrupt Commander Cullen, but a letter has just been received from the Free Marches. One of the squads sent to aid Clan Lavellan. There has been a development. Leliana and Josephine require you in the War Room. At once." The runner then turned on his heel and left before Cullen had a chance to reply. Cullen moved his queen to checkmate Dorian's king as he rose from his seat.

"Checkmate Dorian. Can you please go and find wherever the Inquisitor is sleeping today. She needs to be here for this too." He had a terrible feeling about this.

"Of course," Dorian replied quickly. " I'll get everyone to help. It will be quicker that way." Both of them left the garden. Cullen to the War Room and Dorian to search for Melokia.

*****

"What do you mean they're all dead? How could this have happened?" Roared Cullen when he heard the news. "We were supposed to help protect the Inquisitor's clan and now they're all gone. That was her entire family." Cullen hung his head in shame. He had failed her. Melokia rarely talked about her clan but when she did, they could all see the love she held for them.

Leliana sighed, "Our troops had beaten back the bandits but one of them obviously had alchemy training. They poisoned the Clan's water supply with a quick acting venom. There was nothing we could've done once it was introduced into the water. Only one member survived. Their healer. He was lucky enough to have an antidote on him. But wasn't quick enough to help save the rest of his kinfolk. Reports say he is still sick. The troops are transporting him back to Skyhold as we speak. It is safer for him here and at least Melokia won't be alone in her grief."

Josephine sniffed and wiped the tears from her eyes. "How are we going to inform the Inquisitor? I may be the Inquisition's ambassador but I don't think I can do this alone."

Leliana put an arm around the crying woman's shoulders. "We will do it together."

*****

Dorian and the rest of the Inner Circle were having no luck in finding the Inquisitor. They had searched every nook and cranny. Every known sleeping spot and nothing. Cole tried tuning into her emotions but all he felt was tired.

"It's so nice and quiet. So warm and comfortable. I could sleep here forever. Those flowers were so pretty. They would look lovely threaded through Cullen's curls." Cole muttered out loud as he joined the rest of the group in the tavern. Sera laughed at his words.

"Pretty Cully-Wully with flowers in his hair. Wouldn't that be a sight. I'm doing that the next time he's drunk. Imagine waking up and 'Oh. Where did these flowers come from?' Classic". 

"Cabot," called Bull, "Haven't seen the Inquisitor by any chance?"

"Unfortunately, for you, I haven't. Have you checked all the bushes in the garden? I heard she's been seen sleeping in them lately." Replied Cabot as he poured an ale for a patron.

"That explains the flowers she's dreaming about." Said Varric. "Guess we're off to the garden then."

"She must be hidden in there quite well, seeing as the Commander and I were playing chess in there for a few hours." Dorian chuckled. "Such a sneaky one, that girl is."

Just then, Cole began to cry out in pain. "It hurts. It hurts so bad. My stomach. Ow. I've always loved singing. It brings me such happiness. I'm all alone. There's no one left." Cole rocked back and forth, gripping his head.

Varric grabbed him by the shoulders, "Kid. Kid. What's wrong? Is the Inquisitor in trouble? Is she hurt? What's going on?"

Cole's eyes darted around in a panic. "Yes. No. Yes. No. There's so much and there's nothing. What's going on? Why are you yelling? Ouch. I think the blue ones are nicest. Help me. Please."

The group hears a cry from outside, "Quick! It's the Inquisitor. She's been poisoned. Get her to the infirmary. Hurry!"


	2. Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Inquisitor clears everything up to the relief of the rest of the group.

Cole vanished from Varric's grasp. Dorian was already running for the door and holds it open for Varric, Bull, Sera and Cassandra to exit. They rush through the courtyard towards the infirmary. Cullen and Leliana were already there. Attempting to keep the crowd back so the healers had room to work. Bull, being the tallest, peered over the healer's heads. The Inquisitor lay there, more pale than ever. Her vallahism standing out against her white skin. She took shallow breathes that pained her. Her hands clutched at her stomach. But something seemed off to Bull but he couldn't put his finger on it.

Dorian was tugging on Bull's arm. "Is she ok?" He asked worringly. Melokia was his best friend. He couldn't lose her.

"I'm not sure. She doesn't look good but there's something odd about this. But I can't work out what." He grimly replied. 

"What do you mean, odd?" Quizzed Dorian. 

"I don't know but we'll get answers soon enough." Huffed Bull. This was going to but him.

"Please. Everyone. I know that you're worried but we can't work if you are in the way. We will send a runner when she's stable and resting. You must leave." The Head Healer said firmly before closing the door in their faces. Cullen sank to the ground where he stood, staring at the door.

"Mine if I keep you company?" Dorian joined him on the ground. He didn't care for his robes or the dirt. He can always get more. He couldn't get a new best friend. Slowly, the rest of the group sat down with them. Refusing to move until they knew their friend was going to be ok.

"Don't worry. She's a tough one." Said Varric. "Plus, I'm guessing this is where Cole popped off to. He'll let us know before the healers do." Sighing, they all nodded and hoped for the best. 

*****

Melokia had woken from her nap in the garden's flower bush. She was starving. Stealthily, she had snuck into Skyhold's kitchens for an apple before deciding to go and annoy Dorian. Melokia wandered out into the courtyard, munching away on her fruit. She spied Dorian, Cullen and the rest of her Inner Circle sitting in front of the infirmary. They had their backs to her, which allowed her to sneak up on them unnoticed.

"Why are you all sitting in the dirt? I thought that was my thing." She asked.

The entire group jumped to their feet in shock. How was she standing there when she was supposed to be with the healers. Cullen rushed over to her and wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"Are you ok? What's going on?" Cullen was so confused.

Dorian, folded his arms and frowned, "If you are pulling on of your pranks, it isn't funny. Not in the slightest."

"I told you something seemed off." Bull grumbled. 

Melokia stared at them, perplexed. "What are you talking about? I'm not playing any prank. I was having a nap in the garden and then went to the kitchen for food before finding you all here, grieving like someone had died."

Leliana narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "Ok. So if this isn't a prank, then who is in there? Are you an imposter? Show us your mark. Prove you're you.   
"  
Melokia rolled her eyes and removed her left glove to allow the green light from the anchor to shine. "Believe me now? So you're saying there is someone in there who looks exactly like me?" Sudden dread filled her. "Wait, where did they find them?"

Leliana stepped closer and swallowed nervously, "They came in with the squadron returning from the Free Marches. I'm sorry to be the bearer of bad news but Clan Lavellan was killed. Poisoned by bandits. Only the healer survived." 

"They're all gone?" Melokia whispered as her tears started. "My whole clan. Just like that?" She gulped for air, feeling suffocated from the news. Cullen rubbed her back, trying to ease her heartache. 

Melokia's eyes went wide, "Wait. You said the healer survived." She wrenched herself out of Cullen's embrace and started banging on the infirmary's door. "Let me in! Let me in this instant! I will rip this door off its hinges and cast you all into the face, if you don't open up right now! Screamed the Inquisitor. Her group had seen her had before but never like this. 

Suddenly, the door swung open and Cole pulled Melokia inside. Everyone else were once again left standing staring at the door.

"What in the world is going on?" Bull asked.

*****

Two hours later, the healers called for Cullen. More than ready for answers, he got up and entered. He found Melokia sitting next to a bed down the far end of the room. Her forehead rested against the Inquisitor's look alike, as they whispered to each other in elven. Cullen made his way over to the pair who both turned to look at him. Cullen was floored. It was like there was two of them. Each of them shared the same snow white hairstyle, same purple eyes, same vallahism, same smile. Heck, even the same singular dimple in their left cheek. They both laughed at Cullen's expression. Even their laugh was the same. Melokia reached our for Cullen's hand. 

"Cullen, I would like you to meet Clan Lavellan's healer, Onyvr and my twin brother. Onyvr, allow me to introduce you to Commander Cullen and Ma vhenan." Melokia smiled up at Cullen. 

"So this is the man who has stolen your heart, Melokia. Trust you to find one you can climb like a tree." Onyvr mocked her with a grin. 

Cullen's face flushed in embarrassment and rubbed the back of his neck. Melokia smacked Onyvr's arm gently. "Leave the poor Commander alone you. Or you won't get any supper." 

"But I thought he was allowed to eat. That's what the healer said. Should I take this back?" Asked Cole as he entered the room with a bowl of clear broth. 

"It was a joke Cole. Thank you for bringing it from the kitchens." Melokia reached out and relieved Cole of his burden. Cole smiled, happy to help the Inquisitor's family. 

"Only the voice is different. How does that work? It's ok. It'll be nice having two snow bunnies around. I like bunnies." Cole said aloud as he wandered off to explain what happened to the rest still waiting. 

Onyvr watched the boy leave, confused. "You'll get used to Cole. He is a sweetheart. Now eat. I need you nice and strong so you can show the mages how the Dalish do it." Melokia said as she helped her brother eat. 

Cullen took a seat next to Melokia and watched her care for her brother. The sibling love they shared was obvious and made Cullen homesick. They heard a knock from the doorway, as they saw Dorian walk in. 

"So twin brother hey. And a mage to boot. Aren't we a lucky bunch? The resemblance is uncanny. Dorian of House Pavus, at your service." Dorian introduced himself with an extravagant bow. 

"I'm Onyvr. It's nice to finally meet my sister's best friend. I've heard do much about you." Onyvr smiled up at him. "You didn't tell me he was cute. Shame on you, Melokia."

Melokia just rolled her eyes at her brother. "Now behaviour and rest. I'll be back in the morning." She leaned over and kissed the top of Onyvr's head. She lead the two men out of the room as Onyvr closed his eyes. Closing the door, she looked at Dorian. "I know exactly what you're thinking mister and the answer is yes." 

Dorian stood there, grinning like an idiot as Melokia laced her fingers with Cullen's and lead him away to her chambers. "Now this was going to be interesting." He thought to himself.

*****


End file.
